Hera's miscalculation
by Sylver Grey
Summary: Hera took Annabeth as a plan to swap her and Reyna in preparation against Gaea's awakening. this will be a two chapter story. currently writing the next chapter for my YJ/PJO crossover


He refused to believe that last night's kiss was the last they will ever have, he has scoured the entire forest, the beach, the museums in Manhattan, heck he had called Blackjack and the two flew all over Long Island eyes peeled on the ground. She's not in her cabin and in any of the libraries in the city. He's been at a panic for so long it feels natural to him by now. He's even called her father to ask if she said anything about coming home but no cigar. He's on the way to his mom's house to ask her if she's seen Annabeth or any idea where he can look next.

He got off the cab and entered the building, he nodded to the doorman out of habit more than anything and sped up the stairs. When he reached the door to their apartment he knocked in desperation.

-Line Break-

Sally Jackson is a strong woman, she has to be one to move forward from her past, to raise a demigod, to raise the most powerful man in the world; and yet when she opened the door that day her heart broke.

His eyes was dull and lifeless, there was something broken in the depths of those green orbs, what was once shining and vibrant was now obscured by a cloudy film. She caught Percy staring longingly at the love seat he usually share with Annabeth, even running on empty he can't let himself rest.

"Mom" Sally knows that her Percy is now a young adult and yet all she can see is a vision of her son as a seven year old boy.

"I can't find her" that sentence alone spoke volumes to Sally, including the fact that there are no tears on his face tells her that her little boy is failing at the seams.

"Don't give up baby" Sally consoled her beloved son "you'll find her, I know you will."

Percy looked up from staring at his hands and his expression chilled Sally to the bone. She knows that she is no longer talking to her little boy, she is talking to a warped man who is about to go out and accomplish his goal with everything he's got.

"You're right Mom"

-Line Break-

Seventy two hours, that's how long It took before Percy collapsed from exhaustion, he had searched a quarter of the USA with a fine-tooth comb; day in and day out, he hasn't sat down or stopped looking, luckily Blackjack called in some back up from camp and Grover got his nature spirits to tail and watch Percy. He was in Louisiana when it happened. A couple dryads called Grover and they picked him up,

Hera was becoming concerned, sooner or later Percy will stumble at Annabeth on the Wolf House or he might accidentally cross into Camp Jupiter, doing so prematurely will ruin her plan with the exchange of Reyna and Annabeth. Seeking to reassure the half-blood Hera came to him in a dream. She will soon learn the consequence of her miscalculation.

 _He as floating on the water, lying on his back while staring at the great blue sky, it's the most peaceful he's felt the past three days. Annabeth was sitting on the end of the pier with her toes dipping and splashing at the water; she as laughing at him after she pushed him in. Percy knows this is a dream, yet he laughed at the ridiculous situation partly in response to her laughter, mostly in a desperate attempt to drown the sorrow and panic keeping it at bay until he woke once more._

 _His peaceful time ended abruptly when a goddess arose from the lake water, she was wearing a goat-skin cape and wields a staff topped with a lotus flower._

" _Queen Hera" he began "please tell me you have a lead for me"_

" _I know where she is child" Juno answered not bothering to correct him as it's not yet time for him to know about the gods' other halves._

 _He immediately scrambled bowing respectfully while in the water._

" _Please tell me!" he begged_

" _Find the girl with one shoe" the goddess announced "your beloved is safe for the time being, but there is work to be done if we will triumph in the battler!"_

" _Where is she?" he begged again_

" _There are much more important things to be done first, half-blood" Juno sneered_

" _Please I'll do anything, just tell me where?" he shouted desperately_

" _Find the girl with one shoe" Juno said as she disappeared_

" _No! Tell me please! Don't go!" Percy tried to cling to the goddess's clothes when he suddenly jumped awake_

"NO!" he shouted startling everyone around his bed

"Percy!" Chiron screamed in delight as his favorite camper finally woke up

"Chiron, Annabeth!" Percy pleaded with Chiron

"Do not worry child" the centaur said patiently "Grover, Tyson, Thalia, and Nico are out looking for her right now"

"Hera, knows where she is" Percy said "we need to ask her"

"Olympus is closed Percy, we cannot just walk in to the palace" the eon old teacher answered

Percy heard none of it, the only thing running on his mind is that Hera knows. If he wants to find her, Hera is his best bet. He shocked his teacher by suddenly leaping from the bed gathering his things Chiron's pleas for Percy to rest was met with deaf ears. Fire runs in his blood, new determination surges through, his body craving for success, for the moment that he finally holds Annabeth in his arms again.

Chiron tried to stop him from leaving the infirmary but he was having none of it. In a swift and sooth move he pulled Riptide from his pocket, uncapped the pen and struck his teacher and friend on the temple with the pommel of his sword. The centaur dropped unconscious like a sack of flour and he hurriedly left, exiting the camp in mere minutes.

He got out right at the doors of the empire state building bristling with fire in his veins, he went directly to the doorman,

"600th floor please" he said pleasantly

"Sorry kid Olympus is closed, no one goes in our out" said the guard

Quick as a viper he snatched the doorman by the hair and lifted him to Percy's eye level before slamming his face on the desk hard, he immediately broke his nose and blood sprayed everywhere. The scream of pain alerted the mortal guards though and two of them immediately converged on Percy, one is running pell mell from the other side of the floor though the immediate threat is in the form of a stocky, chubby guard waddling from the front doors.

 _You will not stop me from getting Annabeth back!_ He thought viciously. Sea green eyes started morphing to a more poisonous shade.

Percy to a stack of pens on the doorman's desk, he took one of them and stabbed it through the hand of the doorman which is currently on the table. The scream of pain and anguish made the guard from the door stop and pull out his tazer, satisfied the doorman is secured for now he reached for five more pens stashing four of them in one of the pockets of the clack cargo pants he was wearing. He looked over his shoulder in time to see the guard aim his Tazer at Percy's back and fire, the Son of Poseidon did a quick spun and ducking to avoid the prongs rushing the target's legs. As the guard fell he slapped the Tazer from his hand and stabbed the pen he as holding to the man's neck piercing his jugular. Gargling noises followed when he pulled out the pen cutting the guard's remaining time in half, he stabbed the pen through the man's thigh going all the way in for good measure. Satisfied the man is dealt with wiped his hand on the man's trouser to get rid of the blood, the other guard is on the other side of the desk and so can't see what just transpired.

He popped back up only duck again in a hurry as the other security apparently has a pistol and fired at Percy. He dodged it and threw one of the pen he acquired, the man hid behind a column as if he threw a knife. Thinking quickly he dropped to the side, fished another of the pens and as he suspected the man's knee as exposed a bit owing to the small size of the column and the man needing to crouch a little to hide.

With ridiculous practiced ease he threw the pen with enough force to pierce the knee cap dropping him in surprise and pain for a split second. He realized the danger to late as he looked to Percy, eyes widening before two pens launched from the demigod's hand pierced both his eyes, nicking a very precious blood vessel killing him.

The entire exchange took only the span of five to seven seconds but Percy took no pleasure in his actions. He was horrified indeed, but his drive for Annabeth has driven sanity's perch in his mind. He stood up grabbed the doorman by the hair again and smashed his face once, twice, thrice on the desk; pulling him back to eye level Percy asked again.

"600th floor" he all but growled

"T-take i-it" the doorman said weakly nudging a card weakly

He did, then he punched the doorman's airway collapsing it for a moment and knocking the guard out, enough has died today. He reasoned.

He strolled to the elevators and went up to Olympus.

-Line Break-

Percy stepped out of the elevator to a squad of minor gods in armor.

"Olympus is closed mortal!" the obvious commander yelled at him

"I am here with enquiries to queen Hera" Percy countered

"Leave or we will destroy you!" the commander yelled again

"Let me through please" Percy yelled again

"Sieze him!" ordered the commander

The unit charged as one, Percy guessed that when you're a god and is basically immortal you tend to get sloppy in battle. The first to reach him was a blonde haired male swinging a huge double bladed battle axe and a bronze buckler. He sidestepped the swing grabbed the opponents wrist and twisted with the strength granted to him by the river Styx and his lifting the sky experience, there was a loud crack and the god grunted in pain and shock Percy grabbed the handle of the axe and swung. He has no way of killing these gods, but he knows they can be wounded and disabled for a long enough time. The god's head rolled on the ground, which should prevent them from stopping him for a while. Seeing their comrade beheaded made the other gods pause just for a moment, bad decision. Percy took the opening and decimated the group. Limbs and heads flew around the ground was bathed in golden ichor.

After the battle Percy took a breastplate from one of the fallen gods it should protect his Achilles spot, he also grabbed a buckler and helmet putting them on, strapped a spear on his back, grabbed the axe again and moved onwards.

The son of Poseidon encountered other groups but if you can best Hades and his elite guards, these minor gods are not even worthy of him breaking a sweat. The curse of Achilles prevents them from hurting him, and they couldn't blast him apart either. The breast plate bears Hephaestus's mark and is top quality work as usual preventing covering blasts from getting to his mortal spot.

The once beautiful streets of Olympus was covered in gore, shining from the golden blood of the immortals, though they cannot die the battle is more aptly called a massacre.

The rampaging demigod made it half-way yelling for Hera when a golden arrow shattered against his temple and a silver arrow shattered against one knee. A flaming comet exploded on the street and Apollo walked out of the flames his face is set in an uncharacteristic rage, behind Percy a silver chariot pulled by deer stopped and the Artemis stepped off.

"What are you doing Percy Jackson?!" Apollo bellowed

"Stand down boy" Artemis added

"I have to find Annabeth" Percy answered solemnly "and Hera knows where she is"

"Olympus is closed and yet you, a mortal dares to force his way in" Apollo said bristling with rage and indignation "we have over indulge you demigod, no more" Apollo growls in promise

In a flick Apollo's bow morphed into a spear which the god swung above his head menacingly before leaping towards Percy, he thrust the point in a downward angle right for Percy's collarbone. With years of practice Percy dived forwards rolling towards Apollo's right popping up and swinging the wickedly sharp axe at the Olympian's next, holding the spear on his right hand Apollo pulled it back. The butt of it colliding with the handle of the axe throwing Percy off balance, Artemis saw opportunity and threw three knives towards Percy's face. He lifted the buckler on his other arm and blocked the throwing knives, the force of the throw embedding them on the shield. The sun god went into a spin and sung the spear catching Percy in the ribs and sending him tumbling sideways.

The hero of Olympus jumped back up and took a moment. The twins are obviously better than the ones he's faced earlier. Their faster, stronger, smarter; he can't afford to be careless or they might strike his Achilles spot. He liked Artemis and Apollo but he can't afford to go easy. Annabeth is counting on him to find her.

Unbeknownst to Percy his eyes a little bit brighter, still with that sickly, poison green color. In a burst of speed and energy the demigod leapt forward, he was on Artemis before she can process what was going on. Annabeth told him to use his opponent's weakness, also that the warrior who loses control of their temper is bound to lose. Apollo's weakness is his sister, Artemis's weakness is well…. He hopes Annabeth will forgive him for this.

His aim is true as his lips smashed on Artemis's and he saw the goddess's silver eyes flash in shock then embarrassment then unbridled rage. Her hunting daggers flash to her hands and Percy had to use all his considerable skill and reflexes to twist from the dagger's point. The twist also served to put him in a god's charging path, Apollo's temper boiled over and with a mighty roar charged when he kissed Artemis. Using the twist's momentum, he slammed his buckler on the Olympian's face stunning him, when his axe followed its intended path Apollo's head rolled in the ground.

It was now Artemis's turn to roar in outrage, instead of charging however she leapt back and summoned her bow. In one draw she unleashed hundreds of arrows all heading for the half-blood. Who in turn summoned a cyclone and blew away the arrows. Apollo's body also got blown away and as tossed to his twin colliding with her. Aware that Apollo as an Olympian will heal faster than the others Percy kicked his head hard sending it flying off the mountain and falling towards the big apple. This sent Artemis over the edge and she switched to her daggers again opting to go up close and personal against Percy.

Artemis's millennia of experience definitely came to play as the two got caught in a high speed dance they look like two blurs. Percy dodged or blocked the goddess's blades despite being immune to their damage he as thought by Annabeth to hide his spot and one of the tricks is to defend like the spot is your whole body, giving away hints and knowledge would only be a bad idea.

Neither really got an edge until Artemis scored a hit her dagger slamming against his gut and shattering, the goddess as suddenly off-balanced from the force of the hit and the unexpected feedback. He swung the axe again and managed to nick the goddess on the bridge of the nose drawing ichor. As the moon goddess stumble an idea popped into her mind, with Percy charging she did the first thing to pop into her mind and turn him into a Jackalope. That didn't stop the half-blood as the jackalope walloped itself on the Olympian's face and kicked her on the chest.

Percy had a second to think about wishing the goddess turned him into a rhino instead when he felt a searing heat from his gut, the heat spread over his body quickly and something shattered from within, without knowing how or why Percy shifted into a two ton rhinoceros his horn suddenly piercing the opposing goddess in the heart. Before he knew what was happening he shifted back into human and was looking down at the barely breathing goddess, knowing what he has to do Percy lifted the axe and brought it down on Artemis. Seconds later Percy is once again rushing to the Hall of the Council and Artemis's head is following the example of her brother's head and is falling from Olympus.


End file.
